


Spalbert Mermaid AU

by pineappapizza



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe- Mermaids, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, minimal angst, shot York and raf are only mentioned really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineappapizza/pseuds/pineappapizza
Summary: I don't know how to title things but have some mermaid Spalbert.





	Spalbert Mermaid AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my Tumblr pineappapizza

Spot just wanted a normal day at the beach. The hour long car drive with his friends was torturous. Hopefully, now that they were there, there wouldn't be any more mishaps. While tossing a frisbee with Rafaela, he noticed someone swimming around the rock deeper in the ocean.

"I'll be right back," Spot called over to Rafaela, throwing the frisbee back to her. She watched him for a minute. Spot was swimming deeper into the ocean, towards whoever it was. Rafaela got York over to play with the frisbee then.

Spot tapped on the shoulder of the person, who, when he got closer, was revealed to be a lanky boy with bright red hair (who was also pretty cute, at least to Spot). "Agh!" "Sorry- Uh, what are you doing out this deep? Isn't that dangerous?" Spot asked. "Well it's a lot more for you, I'd say," he responded. "Right. That makes no sense. C'mon, I'm not gonna let someone just hang out so far out where they could drown." Spot started pulling on the other's arm, who flinched away

"I can't go to shore!" "Ugh." Spot rolled his eyes. "Sorry... Look, my name's Albert." "I'm Spot. And why can't you go to shore? You're gonna drown!" "I know how to swim, and I just can't," Albert replied, crossing his arms. Spot glared. "You'll get tired eventually, you know," Spot argued. "I won't. Who were you hanging out with?" Albert questioned. "My sister, who's now playing frisbee with my brother's datemate," Spot answered.

The two actually talked for a while, Spot eventually climbing onto the rock so he could rest. Albert did think that Spot was really pretty. Talking turned to very light flirting. Both boys' faces were dusted with a shade of pink, smiling brightly. Unfortunately, when the flirting started seem almost real instead of playful, Rafaela yelled for Spot to pile in the car.

"Come with us?" Spot asked Albert. "I want to..." "But you can't leave the ocean?" "Yeah. Could you come back tomorrow?" Albert grinned hopefully. "It's an hour long drive, but maybe," Spot answered, resisting the urge to give Albert a peck on the cheek as his swam back to shore.

Spot did in fact find time to visit Albert again. This time, he brought a boogie board that he got from Target (He wasn't going to buy a proper surfboard). Paddling out to where Albert was waiting, Spot waved.

"You made it!" Albert exclaimed, dragging Spot into a quick hug. "I did, didn't I?" Spot smiled brightly. "So how was your day?" Spot asked. "Swam around a lot. You?" "Ate some cereal, drove here," Spot responded happily.

"Cereal? What's that?" Albert gave Spot a confused look. Spot laughed. "That's a joke, right?" "No..." Albert continued to look bewildered. "It's... It's dry wheat, or something like it, and you drink it with milk... For breakfast usually?" Spot answered. "Why don't you know what cereal is?"

"...C'mere. Hold your breath." Albert started to pull Spot off the boogie board (even though he was strapped to it with the little Velcro thing), and Spot barely had any time to take a breath before being submerged.

What happened next was even more crazy. Spot heard Albert talking, perfectly clearly. He opened his eyes, and it didn't sting like it should've. Instead of where legs were supposed to be, Albert had a mermaid tail.

Spot got pulled back up moments later. "That's why I can't go on land," Albert explained as Spot climbed onto the boogie board again. "Oh..." "And there's ways to change this, but it's all painful as shit and I have family anyways."

"I get it, don't worry," Spot smiled sadly. "Yeah..." "I gotta go home now I think, or everyone's gonna worry." Spot started to head to land, and Albert grabbed his wrist. "Could... Could I have a goodbye kiss?" Albert asked, his face heating up. "Sure," Spot replied, also blushing a lot. The two leaned in for what was going to be a fast kiss that turned long and gentle.

When they broke apart, Spot smiled for a moment before leaving, and Albert watched him, smiling just as brightly.


End file.
